Security systems may be employed to detect changes in a monitored environment due to the intrusion of an entity, such as an unwanted human, animal, or inanimate object. However, many security systems find it difficult to perform proper motion and change detection without being subjected to false alarms. Some of these alarms are due to normal changes to the environment, like moving curtains, changing airflow, automatic light switching, pests, overflying aircraft, distant traffic, normal human activity, or other non-harmful entities entering the monitored environment.